Faraway from Normality
by AquaTheDragon
Summary: Midori's life has been hard and problematic, and when she ends up on the streets starving to death she is given an opportunity to live when she 'saves' Karlheinz life and he offers her a place to stay in return, but what is his real reason for it and what does he really want with her? (On HIATUS and Currently Rewriting)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters from Diabolik Lovers and I do have my own OC.**

Chapter 1

I stood waiting patiently for a taxi as people flooded the airport entrance/exited.

I looked up at the digital clock on the screen and sighed within.

I was already supposed to be at my new house or home by now, but today was one of those days where everything just goes wrong. Just to get to the plane was a huge problem, lost the ticket, my new bag broke open as I was walking to the taxi – although I didn't have much in it – and almost didn't make it to the airport on time (Thank you traffic).

And now this, I couldn't seem to get a taxi and even after phoning for one, none pitched up. I really wished I took Karlheinz offer and took his private plane and car to the house, but I didn't want to be rude and intrusive of a man that basically saved my life from living on the streets until I died from starvation...again. Even though I did kind of save his life, he didn't have to go to all of this trouble to pay me back. He could have just given me enough money to buy food and I would've been happy but instead, he did this.

I did take his money to get here in the first place, although I was coming up with a plan to pay him back for all he was doing for me - a complete stranger, which still strikes me as a odd thing to do since people now-a-days are so selfish, but maybe he really was a generous person that was really helping out a person in need...but what if? (No, no, _no_!) I shook my head, trying not to full my head with paranoid thoughts.

I was moving on, I wasn't the person I was in the past. I was completely new person from head to toes, or as I liked to think.

A taxi stopped and I knew it was my ride. I quickly grabbed my bag from the ground and headed to it.

An old man around fifty, balding on the top of his head that got out and helped me with my bag, although I didn't need it but I stilled thanked him and forced a smile. Getting in the car I sat patiently, but inside my head I was screaming at how late I was.

Karlheinz said he would be waiting to show me around the house so I would get to know where everything was, and said he would be waiting for me a good one hour ago.

(Midori, you really need to stop being so absented minded) I thought, grabbed my old notebook and jotted down a few notes on how to behave but they were more like reminders.

Living on the streets for three years I was pretty sure I had lost some manners, which not too long ago I use to pride myself on. I smiled to myself and jotted down a few more reminders as memories flashed though my head, although they were more bitter than sweet.

"Miss?" I heard the driver asked.

I looked up from my notes and forced another smile.

"Where to?" He asked making me realize that we are still at the airport.

(MIDORI!) I heard myself shout in my head. I did it again.

"Ah..." I searched through my bag and pulled out an envelope with the address in it. "Here, I think this is it." I said handing it over to him. He looked over it and his face paled. I titled my head to the side in question. "Is something the matter?"

He snapped his head in my direction and then shook his head. "No, no, nothing. Nothing's wrong." He forced a smile that turned to a grimace and put the car in drive.

I sat back and frowned and then turn my head to look out the window, watching as everything flew past.

Soon I'm seeing trees and a mansion appearing.

My trembling hand grasped the pendant around my neck, which a few days back I came across when I was wondering the streets, and uncomfortably shifted in my seat and pulled at my waist long white wavy hair and tied it back into a low ponytail.

(Okay, almost there.) I took in an uneven breath. Out of the corner of my silver eyes, I see the driver looking back at me from the rear view mirror.

"Are you going to be living here from now on Miss?" The driver asked and I forced my attention on him.

"Yip!" I said trying to sound cheerful but it comes out cracked and hoarse.

"Oh, okay..." He trailed.

I frowned again and tried for a second to read his mind and then mentally hit myself for my childish behavior.

(What if the place is haunted?) My paranoid side came out and suddenly thoughts are flying through my head and all I can do is grimace at them. (What if Karlheinz is secretly some guy that kidnaps vulnerable girls and then does what he wishes to them.)

I cringed as even more warped ideas popped in.

(You shouldn't have just gone with some guy that you didn't know, believing that he has good intentions. What wrong with you Midori, do you have a death wish?)

I questioned and then shrugged. I guess I kind of did have a death wish if I just went with a stranger, then again I didn't really fear death. After almost dying so many times, I guess it just got boring after awhile and anyway, I didn't really have anything to live for either.

"Um..." I heard the driver mumbled.

I sighed in annoyance. (He obviously wants to say something, why doesn't he just say it?)

Suddenly the car stopped at the entrance of the open gate and he stared at it like it's a monster he's looking at.

I decided to get out since the guy made no move to drive any further.

I went to the front window and held out the money to give to him, he takes it slowly looking at me, but as I'm about to withdraw my hand he grabs it and hold it firmly. "I highly suggest you don't go in there Miss." My hand tensed in his grasp at his fearful voice.

"What, why?" I asked feeling confused at his statement but at the same time expecting it.

"I've heard and seen many girls go in there." He said looking forward towards the mansion. "But Miss, I've never every seen any of them leave."

I raised a brow at him. "I don't understand." I said slightly trying to pull my hand from his grasp.

"Miss, I've heard that the women that live in there are never seen again. I think it's haunted, or something...but Miss I worry for you, you don't know what may be waiting for you in there."

I looked down at his trembling hand and frown. "Mister..." I said but before I can say anymore the man flinched and let goes of my hand. His eyes fixed on something ahead.

I turned to see just then something pasting one of the windows on the second floor. Karlheinz did say that there would be staff that looked after the place so it must have been one of them. I turned my head back at the guy about to say that to him when he puts the car into drive and speed off before I could say a word.

I looked back at the mansion and decide that since there's nowhere else I can go I better go forward. (How bad can it be...? I've dealt with worst things in my life. I can definitely deal with a house that might be haunted or whatever...)

I shook my head and instinctively my hand grasped the pendant. I set my gaze on the mansion before me and nodded my head at myself.

(I can do this...I _can_ do this. What can be the worst that happens...?)

 **Well, I hope you liked the first chapter, got to know a bit about my character. The next chapter you will be meeting the boys with a bit of a surprise...also don't forget to leave a review...Bye bye for now...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter of Faraway from Normality ... oh, and I forgot to tell you that when the character is thinking it will be in brackets, like this (...)**

 **I don't own any characters from Diabolik Lovers, but I do have my OC.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter. :-)**

Chapter 2

 ** _A few days ago_**

The night was cold; I shivered and curled up to keep myself warm. I watched as people walked past, happily talking and laughing with one another, not a care in the world.

I so wished I could be like them. I closed my eyes and my arms tightened around my legs.

I decided after awhile of not warming up at all, to go and find a warmer place to spend the night. I stood up not even bothering to dust off the dirt that stuck to my pants, and grabbed my old worn out jacket that had way too many holes in it to be called anything remotely close to a jacket, and started my search for a different place to stay.

As I join the rest of the world, people stared and moved as far away from me as they could.

I looked into alleys as I passed them, hoping to find some people that might be kind enough to let me stay with them tonight. I ended up finding another empty alley to try to spend the night and curl myself tightly into a ball, leaning against a huge bin and wall.

My eyes slowly closed when something caught my attention and I reopened my eyes and leaned forward as it softly shined a light onto my face. My fingers curled around it and I pulled it up to my face to look it over.

It was a pendant with a red stone in the middle.

(It's beautiful, maybe even expensive.)

I smiled and brought it to my chest as I thought about selling it so I could get some money to buy some food. So many food items flashed through my mind as imaged them and my stomach grumbled begging for them. I would have to wait until morning since the stores only opened during the day.

Until morning...so long away when you're starving to death...

Slowly the coldness leaved my body and I drifted to sleep.

 ** _The present_**

The large doors were closed and looked very intimidating.

I stared at it and swallow hard, then knocked on the door.

No one answered, so I looked around for a button to push but came up empty handed. So again I knocked on the door and stood back, waiting.

One of the doors opened and an old man in a butler suit stood back and bowed his head.

"Hi...I'm Midori." I mumbled as I scanned the man over. (Is he one of the staff that works here?) "I'm really sorry for getting here so late, just a lot of stuff was happening." I said with a laugh.

The man said nothing back and simply gestured for me to enter.

I did as he wanted and walked into the mansion to a room that looked like a sitting area. I took in a breath and looked back at the man. "Sooooo...may I ask where Karlheinz-san is?" I asked and looked around waiting for him to appear.

"Who are you?" A cold voice pierced through the room and I turned to see a man with dark purple hair and glasses on, his red eyes glaring at me. "Who may you be? And what is your reason for coming here?" He repeated, looked me over and I immediately feel under scrutiny.

"I'm Midori Green. I was asked to come live here." I mumbled looking up at the guy only to look down at the floor, not able to hold his gaze.

"Really?" He seemed shocked and I nodded my head. "By whom?"

I gulped. "By Karlheinz-san. He said I could live here. I'm sure you can just ask him." I said smiling a bit hoping to break the tension.

The man's face hardened and I think I said something wrong.

(Wait, could Karlheinz be a ghost?) I questioned thinking back to the taxi man only for my more reasonable side to appear and kick that idea out the front door and then processed to try and kick some sensibleness into me.

" _That_ person sent you?" The man asked pushing up his glasses with his middle finger. "Why, we already have a sacrificial bride. Why would _that_ person do something like this?" The man questioned talking to himself or to me, I don't really know.

"Huh~ what's going on here?" Another voice appeared, but only this time it's right in my ear and I jumped a bit, startled by it. "Nfu~ while aren't you a cute thing." The man said with a sly smirk. He had a reddish-brown shoulder-length hair and bright green eyes with a fedora hat on his head.

I tried to put some distance between us, only for him to close in on me. "Um...I'm Midori." I said.

I held out my hand for him to shake it only to remember my mistake. (Do they shake hands in Japan?) I questioned, although I have Japanese name and my mother was Japanese, but I was raised over-sea and had little knowledge about how they behaved.

"Nfu~ Midori...I'm Laito~" He said and suddenly licked my cheek.

I jumped and quickly reached my hand to wipe away the spit only to hesitate. (Is this the way they greet each other here?)

"You taste delicious~" He said and smirked.

"Ah...thank you." I said and leaned over and licked his cheek.

He looked startled by it and I felt like an idiot, my face going red. (Did I do it wrong?) "Sorry, did I do it wrong?" I questioned but the startled look on his face disappeared and the smirk to reappeared.

"Nfu~ you're quite the Bitch aren't you~" He said.

(Wait, what? Bitch?) "Uh..." But before I can say another thing another voice cut in.

"Oi! Have you've seen Pancake? Ore-sama can't find her." The man looked like Laito with the same hair color but shorter and the same eyes. He looked over at me. "Who's this?" He stared at me and I shift from one foot another in discomfit.

(What should I do?) I wondered.

"This is Green-san, supposedly she was sent by _that_ person." The man with the glasses spoke up first.

"What!" The other man snapped. "Wait...Does this mean _that_ bastard is taking Pancake? Ore-sama won't allow it! She's mine!" He shouted loudly and his voice echoed.

"Shut up!" Another man with white hair and red eyes appeared in the room and smashed his hand into the wall beside him.

I jumped startled by the fact he just punched his hand through a wall, but the others don't seemed shocked or even fazed, in fact the man with the glasses just sighed in irritation.

"What's going on? You're making so much noise...you're all so annoying. You should just go and die, right~ teddy?" A boy appeared too holding a weird looking teddy-bear closely to him chest and looks like he hasn't slept for days if not weeks with dark bangs under his eyes and smiled creepily.

I shivered and pulled my arms around my chest. I used all my will power to not go running from the mansion and after the taxi.

"Who're you?" The boy asked and suddenly is gone from his spot only to reappear beside me on the other side and licked my other cheek. "You taste sweet." He said with that creepy smile.

I simply nodded and forced a smile. "Thank you." I mumbled only to remember the greeting way here and leaned over and licked his cheek too.

"You taste nice too." I greeted and forced another smile.

The boy looked shocked like Laito did a moment ago. Laito giggled.

"Nfu~ She's a real bitch isn't she~?" He smirked and leaned closer leaving only a small gap of space between us. "But I think that will make her even more fun~" I tried to stand back only to end up cornered by the boy behind me and Laito in front.

"Excuse me..." I mumbled looking between the two. (What is going on here?)

"Stop it. You know that is no way to treat your guest." A familiar voice snapped and I breathe a sigh of relief and looked up to see Karlheinz standing there.

I began to smile at him only to stop when I noticed an oddly familiar girl standing behind him.

I tilted my head to the side to gain a better view of her to make sure if I knew her or not.

He looked back at her and nodded his head signing for her to step forward, her head low and eyes down-casted. I frowned trying to place where I've seen her before.

"Pancake...?" The look-a-like of Laito said in shock.

"Don't worry Ayato. I didn't do anything to her. I'm not like you lot." Karlheinz said as the girl goes over to Ayato's side, still keeping her head low.

I step forward breaking away from Laito and the boy and walked towards Karlheinz. He looked over at me and gave a soft smile.

"It's good to see you got here. I was beginning to worry something happened." He said and I laughed. "Sorry, lots of things were going wrong but I'm here now." I smiled and he nodded back.

"I agree. That's all that matters." He stepped to my side and turned me to face the strangers, his hand resting on my shoulder.

"Midori-san, I introduce you to my sons." He said and the smile on my face dropped.

(Wait, sons? These are his children but they don't seem like him at all!)

The sons stayed silent, their faces cold and hard.

"Wait...where is Shu?" Karlheinz asked looking around. He turned to the side and stare at something. I looked over and there, slouching against the wall is a man with blonde hair with earphone poking out from his ears and blue eyes that stare back at Karlheinz.

"It's good to see you again." Karlheinz smiled and Shu lazily stared back at him.

"That is Yui Komori." He pointed to the girl beside Ayato. She looked up at me and a small smile formed on her lips. "Nice to meet you." She said and I smiled back. "I'm Midori Green. It's nice to meet you too...All of you, and thank you for letting me stay here." I said and then bowed deeply.

"You're going to be staying here?" Ayato asked and I nodded my head.

"Yes, Ayato. She will be staying here as well and just like Komori-san you are not allowed to kill her. If you do, your punishment will be much worse than I have ever given to any of you in the past. Do you understand?" Karlheinz said, he voice very cold and hostile. The sons stared at their father and said "Yes" in union, the tension in the air so thick you could almost cut it with a knife.

I flinched inwards from what he said. (K-Kill?) I sighed and shook my head at the situation that I had gotten myself into. (What is going on? Why would he say kill?) I questioned.

(Told you Midori! You shouldn't have just gone with a stranger. Are you stupid or something?) The voice in my head snapped at me and I cringed inside. (What are these people like that he is mentioning killing?)

I stared up at Karlheinz and all I can think is why is he doing all of this and what will happen to me?

 **Alright that was Chapter 2...I have nothing else to say...so I guess bye bye for now...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any characters from Diabolik Lovers, but I do have my OC.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter. :-)**

Chapter 3

 _ **A few days ago**_

The morning light shined through the dark alley-way, lightening it up and waking me up from my sleep. I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands and sat up, letting a yawn escape my lips but then a soft thud sound came from between my legs and I looked down to see the pendant laying on the pavement, glittering against the sunlight.

I yawned again and reached down and grab the pendant looking it over once more to see if there is a name or anything. After finding nothing, I stood up, stretching my arms above my head, my white hair was in a big tangle mess but I didn't care.

I looked around the alley, making sure I was alone and then reached down and pulled up my leg of my pants, checking that it's still there. The only thing I had left of a reminder of my family. It was a silver knife that had a weird symbol on the handle; I ran my thumb over it and sighed.

(How did I get here? Why didn't they prepare for something like _that_ to happen? Did they really think Rose would have been a good guardian, if so, why didn't they every let me meet her, or even speak about her?)

It wasn't until that day, that day that stole everything from me and I ended up with her as she was the only close blood relative left, did I meet her. That crazy lady that spent every waking second that made my life a living hell, filled with paranoid thoughts and abuse.

It took me three years on the streets before I could slowly get her thought process out of my head, although there were moments that I would lose control of myself and fall back into paranoid hell, but I gained better hold on that side of me and now had it locked away, but I sometimes worried the chains that locked it wasn't strong enough.

It was exhausting to live like that, believing everything and everyone would hurt me, especially things that didn't even exist. She believed in some crazy stuff and stuff that I would believe since I was so young at the time.

I got carried away be her thoughts and actions and thought there was justification behind them, but thankfully I was able to learn that she was wrong and ran away before she could change my mind.

I would only return when I was old enough to gain control over my inheritance, until then, I was hiding, hiding from her.

The real challenge though was to survive on the streets without being thought as runaway or a prostitute. I could handle being thought as a runaway – since that is what I am – although people would want to send me to the police or to an orphanage but being thought as a prostitute was a whole other story. There were so many times I had to kick some man between the legs and run for my life, if that didn't work then there was always my trusty knife, but I haven't actually used it.

I had gotten use to this lifestyle, just like how I got to the abuse, and that scared me. If you weren't scared of death then did that even mean you were alive? Doesn't being scared of death mean you are alive or had some kind of purpose? If you didn't have any fears or desires then what did that mean, were you even alive, more like the walking dead in my opinion.

I sighed and jabbed the end of the knife into the tip of my thumb, watching as some blood dripped down. Pain...pain...I didn't feel any...just numb, like always. I wonder if I ever felt any at the beginning or was it like this from the start.

I shook my head from my thoughts, the feeling of darkness that was slowly trying to suffocate me but managed to take in a breath of dirty, stinky air and looked up to the sky.

My stomach grumbled loudly and I was reminded my mission at hand. Sell the pendant and buy some food. (I wondered what I should get, maybe a hotdog or a burger, or maybe if I was lucky I could get a large pizza and some sweets.) Oh...how I missed Italian foods and sweets. I slipped the pendant around my neck and tucked it under my old dark blue long sleeved t-shirt and slipped on my jacket, then placed the knife back.

I headed down the alley, and saw the world ahead of me.

People busy walking, all off in their own worlds. I stared at a woman that had a child clinging onto her hand as she dragged the boy. The woman snapped something at the boy and the boy started crying, the woman huffed, bent down and consoled him. The boy stopped crying and smiled, nodding his head.

I smiled and carried on walking. I kept close to the shadows, hoping not to draw any attention to me. I reached a intersection. Many people stood waiting for their turn as the cars drove past. My fingers found the pendant, and I gripped it through my t-shirt.

(Was it real? Was it expensive? Would that old geezer tell me the real price of it? Or will he lie and tell me it's worth so much and then sell it for ten times more then he gave me?) I know he did that with many things I brought to him, he would give me so much and then when I walk by the shop the next day or so later and see it, it would be very expensive and yet he would have given me a few coins for it.

"Watch out!" I heard a man yelled and looked up to see people were already crossing the intersection but a car came out of nowhere and suddenly there was body flying through the air only to hit the ground. The car drove into the person and sped off.

I stood frozen to the ground, my eyes not believing the sight before me. A body was broken and bleeding badly, it looked like a lady with long white hair but I couldn't see her face as her hair hung forward. "Call for the ambulance!" Someone shouted. A bunch of people stood around her body, just staring at it; well other people took out their phones. Some started taking photos well others I presume were calling for an ambulance.

Blood...blood... I felt I was being choked by an invisible force. (No...what is this?) I felt like I had seen a sight similar to this. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to stop the images from coming forth.

(No. NO!)

My eyes popped open and suddenly I was staring at people that were waiting for the light.

(Wha-What happened to the body?)

My eyes quickly darted through the crowd of people, only to fix on the back of the lady who I was sure had just gotten hit by a car. (What the...?) Before I could piece the pieces together the lights changed and people started to cross. (No! That lady will get hit!)

I hurriedly pushed myself through the crowd trying to reach the person. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the car approaching, it wasn't slowing down; it was going to drive into that lady again!

I pushed a person hard out of my way and reached out my hand, reaching for the lady. (No...I'm going to be too late!) I put energy into my legs and jumped forward. My hand gripped the back of the lady's collar of her shirt and pulled her towards me. We fell backwards as the car pasted, almost grazing us.

Time slowed down as I looked into the car but couldn't see anything since the windows were tinted black. The person was really planned for this, but not for me.

Time speeded up and suddenly I hit the ground hard, my eyes closed tightly for the impact. I breathed a sigh of relief that the lady was okay and opened my eyes to look into gold ones.

The person that was on top of me wasn't a woman but a man, a very handsome man. I froze. (Huh? A man?)

The man lips moved. "Are you alright Miss?" He asked getting off of me and held out a hand. I stared at him and slowly placed my hand in his. He pulled me up, my eyes still glued to his. (He's a he? With gold eyes! And I thought my silver eyes were strange.)

"Miss?" He asked, a worried look appearing on his face.

I snapped back to reality but all that came out was a loud grumble from my stomach. My face started feeling warm and I knew I was blushing.

The man smiled. "You saved my life, how should I repay you?"

My finger went to the pendant and found it no longer hidden away. I gripped it tightly. (Should I ask him for money? Money would be very nice.) I looked up at him but found him staring oddly at my pendant.

As if sensing that I was looking at him, he looked up at me and a soft smile appeared again. (Strange...)

(This man is bad news; you should just walk off and not turn back.) A voice said in my head and I thought I was going back to being paranoid.

"What is your name?" The man asked.

(Don't! Don't tell him your name!) "Midori, Midori Green." I muttered. I wasn't going to be control by my paranoia. I can do what I want.

The man smiled again and for some odd reason a shiver ran up my spin. "Midori Green. I'm Karlheinz Sakamaki. It's a real pleaser to meet you."

"No, no, I'm really nothing to-"

"You have no idea how glad I met you." He cut in. He looked down at the pendant. "You have a really beautiful pendant." He was about to touch it when something that looked like electricity shocked him and he pulled back with a painful look on his face.

I flinched in surprise. "Are you okay?" I asked worried.

He looked up at me and laughed. "You never said how I can repay you."

At that moment my stomach grumbled again, almost like it was answering the question for me.

"How about we get something to eat and then we can discuss it."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any characters from Diabolik Lovers, but I do have my OC.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter. :-)**

Chapter 4

I stood with my mouth partly hanging open in shock. (K-Kill?! Seriously?!) This whole situation really changed faster than I could blink!

No one had said anything, the room still silent as Karlheinz sons glared at him. I looked at him in question as he smiled that warm smile that you would never question anything that came out of his mouth.

I frowned. (Did I go crazy or something?) "Ahh..." I sighed out louder than I meant to. I clench the strap of my bag tightly feeling like I might suffocate from the tension.

Suddenly Karlheinz's chuckle broke through the room. "This must all be very strange and unusual to you." He looked over at me. "Sorry about all the confusion...let me start explaining myself." He stands away from me and closer to the others and rises out his arms. "About the whole killing thing, my son's have a habit of killing woman that I let stay here, so I have to be more precise with them about it."

I just stare at him with a blank look on my face.

"And the reason is...we are vampires."

Still just stare.

Karlheinz opens his mouth showing off his fangs. "But of course Komori-san isn't. She is also a human, like you."

Still stare.

Karlheinz smiles and walks over to me and grabs a hold of my shoulder. "How about I show you where your room is. You seem to need time to process all of this." He leads me up the stair and to a door, all the while me being in a dazed state. "This is your room, right there is Komori-san's room." He opens the door for me and I go in. I take a seat on the bed and nod my head.

"I got to go, but I'm sure my sons will take good care of you. So don't worry." He turns and is about to close the door when he hesitates. "Also, before I forget you will be going to night school along with my son's. See you again...Miss Midori." And then the door closes.

I stare at the door for I don't really know how long, maybe two to three hours I don't know all I know is that I spent most of it just spaced out until a binge goes off and I freak out.

"What the! What the! What the!" Is all I manage to say as I grab a hold of my hair and pull at it. I then proceed to pace the length of my room and breathe deeply in and out, knowing full well that I'm having a panic attack.

Suddenly a knock on my door almost has me jumping out of my skin. "Wh-Who i-is i-it." I stutter as I near the door with caution and grabbing the door handle.

"Ah. This is Yui Komori." I hear her say; I open the door just enough to pop my head out to see her standing before me. "Ah, hello. Are you alright?" She asked sincerely worried about me.

"Ahhhh..." I dragged out. I looked at her and for some odd reason I get the feeling I've met her before. "Have we met before?" I asked.

She frowns. "I don't think so."

I nod my head and when I hear a creak down the hallway I grab Yui and pull her into my room in a blink of an eye.

She looks dazed for a second before she realizes what happened.

"Are they serious?" I ask. She looks at me in question. "Are they really vampires, or is this some kind of sick joke?!" I snapped getting to the topic at hand.

She looks down and nods her head. "Yes, they really are vampires, Green-san." She pulls at the top her top and shows me what looks to be bit marks, but to my shock, there are lots of them.

I stand back as I look up her and down. I take a breath in and out feeling like I could pass out any second.

"It's going to be alright." She insists grabbing my shoulders and holding me to steady myself. I stare at her but all I can think is that Rose was right. They do exist. She was right, but does that mean she was right about everything?

I grab Yui's arm and stare at her. "They're not so bad." She says a sad smile appearing on her face.

"Hey! Pancake, where the hell are ya? What the hell were you doing with that basted?!" I hear a voice that sounds like the one called Ayato yells.

Yui withdraws from me, looks towards the door and then back at me. "I got to go, but if you need anything I am right next door to you." She smiles sweetly before walking towards the door. "Everything will be fine, Green-san." She says again before closing the door behind her.

I stare at the door for a well longer before taking a seat on the bed again. I curl myself up into a ball before closing my eyes to try to get some sleep and leave behind the craziness of what was happening behind in the wakening world but before I can get any I feel something running along my leg.

My eyes pop open and there, sitting in front of me is Laito. "Hello Bitch-chan~" He smirks and I jump up quickly trying to make some distance between us but he grabs my leg and pulls me back to him with strength I'm not use to dealing with.

I try to push myself up only for him to push me down and lean over me. He smirks evilly. "Finally alone."

I stare up at him like a deer frozen in headlights, almost lost in what was happening.

(Midori!)

I snap out of my trace and raise my hand, hitting him hard across the face. "Argh!" He cries as he falls to the side along with his hat falling off his head and I use that as a chance to escapes. I jump off the bed and make a dash to the door and fling it open and run.

I round the corner only to halt when I come face-to-face with the one with bags under his eyes.

"Huh?" He tilts his head to the side. "I was going to go to Yui-chan but since you're here..." He smiles creepily. "Right Teddy?" He looks down at the teddy in his arms and looks back up at me, that creepy look still in place. "You will do." He grabs my throat and pins me to the wall.

I freeze as I stare at him. (What's happening? Why is he choking me?) He closes the gap between us and pushes the hair off my left shoulder. I feel him lick my neck and I shudder in response.

"What the hell are you doing?" I look over the creepy boys shoulder to see Ayato standing there along with Yui by his side.

"I'm hungry." The boy replies.

"I'm the only one that's allowed to be her first!" Ayato snaps, grabs the boy and pushes him out of the way. I lean against the wall to help steady myself and rub my neck. "Ore-sama will be her first everything!"

I look up and over to Yui and make my way slowly towards her but then a hand grabs the back of my collar of my new pale blue shirt that Karlheinz had gotten me before I came here. (Karlheinz...that man...he lied!) My thoughts for a second drifted off before reality slaps me across the face.

"I'm hungry." The boy wines looking like he will cry any second.

"So am I." Laito appears with his fedora back on his head.

"Ore-sama will be her first!" Ayato snaps. "So wait your turn."

I look between the three and swallow hard. (What should I do?) I close my eyes tightly and then slowly open them again taking in defeat.

I raise my arms out towards them. "Here." I say in a monotone voice not really believing that I'm actually doing this.

They turn and look at me in surprise.

Laito smirks and steps forward. "I'm okay with that."

"So am I." The boy says taking my left wrist.

Ayato walks over to me and pushes my hair and pendant out of the way and licks my neck.

I'm pushed against the wall when my left leg is raised and I regret wearing shorts. My face warms when I feel Laito lick the inner of my thigh. (What the heck!)

I fix my eyes on Yui that stands a few centimeters away, watching us.

(Where have I seen her?) I think trying to distract myself from what was really happening.

I feel their fangs penetrating through my skin, but like always no pain.

I sigh within and then after a while they slowly step away, Ayato being the only one left still sucking. I frown and look over to Yui and mouth 'How long'. She looks shocked, her hand going to her mouth.

"Mmmmh...Bitch-chan, you got good blood." Laito says licking his lips.

"I agree, it's interesting." The boy mutters. "Different."

Yui eyes enlarge and Laito giggles. "Ah~ is original Bitch-chan jealous." He wraps his arm around her shoulder and leans closer, whispering something in her ear. Her cheeks go red and she pushes Laito away from her.

Ayato pulls back and looks over to Laito. "Get the hell away from her." He snaps.

I rub my neck, although I didn't feel pain. Maybe I was hoping for it.

I notice Ayato staring at me and I freeze. "You blood is strange. Not like normal humans."

Laito chuckles. "But Original Bitch-chan blood isn't like every human either."

"I wonder why _he_ had you come here as well." The boy mumbles.

I know who he is speaking about. (Karlheinz!) My teeth clenched together tightly. (He lied to me!) I thought. (He never lied, he just didn't tell me that he was a vampire, or that I was going to be staying with his son's that are also vampire, but so far what he promised is what he gave.)

I frowned at my thoughts. (He did give me a place to stay, a school to go to and food on the table...right, I was going to be feed? Or was I the one that was going to be the food?)

"Bitch-chan~" Laito whispers into my ear startling me and I jump a bit. "You didn't make any moans when we feed from you." He says.

"That's true." Ayato says looking over at me.

"Moans?" I asked.

"Yeah, didn't you feel any pain?"

I shrug and sheepishly smile. "I don't...feel pain."

The three look at me like I said the worst thing they ever heard.

"You don't feel pain." Yui says her eyes sparkling with amazement.

"Yeah..."

"For how long?" Ayato says suddenly appearing directly in front of my face. I leaned back to gain some space.

"Since as long as I can remember."

They freeze again; I frown and look over to Yui. She looks back at me, her eyes still sparkling. "You're so lucky." She smiles and the three glare back at her and shout. "No she's not!"

"How am I going to pleasure her when she can't even feel it?" Laito pouts.

"How is she going to know that she is mine?" Ayato snaps.

"She's not going to be much fun, right Teddy?" The boy mumbles to the teddy and glances up at me.

I frown and shrug. "Sorry..." I say, not knowing what else to say. They didn't hear or didn't care as they carried on their protest to my feeling-no-pain.

"I'm going to lie down..." I mumble as I leave the three to their own doings, feeling a bit light headed. Yui follows after me, her eyes still sparkling. When we reach my room Yui waves me good day and says she will give me tips about how things work here and about each brother and how to manage them.

I thank her and shut the door and the room falls into silence. I take a seat on the bed and look down at the bit mark on my wrist. I didn't want to check out the one Laito gave me, and the one on my neck I didn't even bother.

I closed my eyes and lay down on the bed but instead of sleep, my thoughts drifted to what just happened. (So Rose was right about there being such things as Vampires.)

I sighed and without me knowing, I fell asleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and would like to hear your thoughts about it...Bye bye for now...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any characters from Diabolik Lovers, but I do have my OC.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter. :-)**

Chapter 5

I couldn't get back to sleep.

After waking up dressed in a night gown I freaked out, checked that nothing had happened to me and decided to get my things unpacked. My few new shirts, skirts and pants that I had gotten, I unpacked and put away into the closet where I found my school uniform.

Then I took my knife and hid it under my pillow, thinking that I might be needing it in the future, although I knew that they weren't allowed to kill me, Karlheinz never said that they couldn't do anything else to me. So I had my knife at the ready.

After everything was unpacked and my bed made and got dressed into some normal clothes, I just sat on the edge of the bed staring at the door. I didn't hear anything or anyone but just hadn't gained enough courage to leave the room.

I looked around and noticed that there was some dust of my desk and thought about cleaning my room.

I pondered for a while before heading out. I opened the door slowly and carefully and checked that it was clear. After finding it okay, I was on my way and searching the house. I didn't look into any of the rooms at the second floor figuring it must be bedrooms and went downstairs and found the cleaning supplies in no time.

As I opened the door the first thing that got my eye, was a broom. I loved brooms; I gripped it and wrapped my arms around it, hugging it. I loved to clean, and loved anything that I could use to clean with and brooms just happened to be one of them. Maybe I had some OCD and that's why I loved cleaning so much.

I sighed in relief and looked around at all the other cleaning supplies. I was in heaven! A big smile stretching across on my face.

"What are you doing here?" A cold voice asked behind me. I slowly turned around to see Reiji standing there with his arms crossed looking really pissed off. He glared at me and pushed his glasses up with his middle finger. "Care to explain yourself?"

I smiled weakly feeling like I was caught in the middle of an act of something bad. "I-I just wa-wanted to clean my room and-and..." My mind went blank and I found myself staring at Reiji like he might be able to figure out what I was saying, since I seemed to have forgotten what I had just said.

"You wanted to clean you room?" He asked seeming to be amused by it or was I reading him wrong.

"Yeah...I really like to clean; it kind of is the only thing I'm good at." I nervously laughed and scratched the back of my head, and then I got an idea. "If-" He raised an eyebrow. I gulped. "If you every have anything that you want cleaned I would be more than happy to clean it for you." I smiled again and looked up at him in the eyes.

He looked like he was thinking it through and then looked back at me. "Is it true that you do not feel pain?" He asked instead.

I blinked taken back by the sudden change of subject. "Ah, yeah." I laughed again and gripped the pendant around my neck.

"Hmm...that is going to be a problem." He thought again and glanced down at me.

I frowned. "Why is it that you all seem to be disappointed that I can't feel pain?" I asked straight but immediately regretted it as the words left my mouth as he face hardened.

He coldly smirked. "I am not like my brothers; their reasons are different to mine."

"And what are you reasons?" I titled my head to the side.

"Punishment." He relied, an evil look on his face and I understood.

I swallowed and nodded my head. (So he's _**that**_ kind of person.) I thought. I looked back at the cleaning supplies and back at Reiji. "Is it okay that I use the cleaning supplies?" I asked, after what he just said I know I mustn't get on his bad side, the last thing I needed is someone trying to figure out how to punish me.

"Yes, but only under my permission. Also, if you truly love cleaning that much I can absolutely give you what you _**so**_ desire." He smirked evilly and I started to regret telling him that but nevertheless I smiled and bowed. "Thank you."

I turned to the supplies and started to grabs some, once I was done with collecting all my things I turned to leave to find Reiji still standing there staring at me. "Is something the matter?" I asked nervously. (What if he changed his mind?)

"You are the first human that we ever had willingly wanted to clean."

I laughed again and mentally hit myself. (How much am I going to laugh in five minutes?)

"Strange." He mumbled then shook his head and walked off only to stop. "Be ready in two hours. We will be heading to school." Then he walked off.

I nodded my head. "I will!"

After that I headed back up to my room and cleaned it. It was spotless after I was done, everything just perfect. I smiled very pleased with myself. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and decided I needed a bath and went to my bathroom and started the bath.

Then I got my school uniform out and looked it over. (What a weird outfit.) I thought and shook my head. I actually felt anxious about going to school. (When was the last time I was at school?) I don't even remember. (Did I ever go?) I don't think so. I was always locked up in the house. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and even slapped my hands to my cheeks. "Alright, this is a new start. A new life, a new me!" I clenched my hands into fists and raised them. "I can do this!" Even if my new life had vampires in it, I was going to make the best of a bad situation like I always did.

Then I went to the bathroom and started to strip only to stop when I saw before me one of the brothers in the tub, not even bothered that he was soaked and still wearing his clothes. (Wasn't he the one called Shu?)

I stepped forward and leaned close to him, his eyes were closed. (Is he really sleeping? What a weird place to sleep, he still has his earphones in.)

"What do you want?" He asked startling me. I jumped back. "Um...that's kind of my bath." I mumbled sheepishly. He opened one eye and then closed it again. "How bothersome." Before I could react he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the tub with him. I froze as my body landed onto of his. I could feel the water starting to seep into my clothes. "Ah, this wasn't what I meant. I would like to bath alone." I mumbled trying to pull away from him. "Um...Shu?" I tried to stand up but failed and fell back hard onto him, he let out a groan and he opened his eye.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He suddenly pulled me forward until I was close to his face. I felt my face warm. I didn't like being so close to people, as in physical contact. He leaned his head to my neck and I felt his lips press against my neck and then he licked. I pulled back but his arm wrapped around my back, keeping me in place.

"Um...Shu-san, -kun? Can't you drink my blood out of the bath and like, I don't know...not right now." He didn't respond instead I felt his teeth bite down.

I sighed and went along with it. I hoped that he wouldn't drink too much so I could stay awake for my first high school night. Then he was done and pushing me back off him, I breathed out and looked up to find I was alone in the bath.

I looked around, checked everything and then for the first time in my life bathed the fastest I ever have.

After I was done, I got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. I pulled at my long white hair and decided to tie it up into a high ponytail. "Mmmmh." I smiled at myself and breathed in and out, trying to ease my nerves and rubbed my sweaty hands on my skirt and then gripped my pendant to try to give me some strength.

I headed downstairs to see Yui already there at the front door. She smiled at me when she saw me. "Good Morning, Green-san." She bowed and I bowed back. "You don't have to call me that." She looked up in question. "You can call me Mi-chan or Midori if you want." I smiled awkwardly. (Did I do something wrong? Am I being too familiar too soon?)

"Mi-chan?"

"Yeah, and I'll call you Yu-chan, if that's fine with you."

She smiled and nodded her head. I smiled back relieved.

"Eh, so Pancake and Ghostly are becoming friends?" Ayato said appearing out of thin air.

"Ghostly?" I asked.

"Yeah, because you look like a ghost with that white hair, pale complexion and silver eyes." His eyes then looked down at my chest. "And to think Ore-sama gets two flat-chests."

I folded my arms over my chest and glared at him. "I'm only sixteen, I'll still grow." I mumbled feeling my face warm at the fact I even said that and I mentally hit myself.

Ayato chuckled. "Yeah, keep dreaming Ghostly."

"Huh~ Ayato, you're here early." Laito smirked appearing out of thin air too.

"Shut up you pervert." He snapped back as Laito wrapped his arm around Yui's shoulder. "Don't touch her!" He yelled grabbing Laito and pulling him off Yui.

"Stop it this instant!" Reiji said glaring at the two. They stopped and Ayato shoved Laito away from him.

"Where are the rest?" Reiji asked but it came out more like a demand. Ayato and Laito shrugged looking away.

Just then the white haired one appeared with a scowl in place, then the boy with the teddy bear.

"Alright, let's go." Reiji said and out we went and outside there was a limo. I stood amazed at it.

They all got in and I was the last to get in. I found myself sitting beside Reiji and Shu already there still looking like he was asleep.

The limo started to drive and it fell into silence. I looked around at all of them. (Why is there so much tension?)

"Midori-san." Reiji said breaking the silence.

"Ah...yes." I looked up at him and weakly smiled.

"Here." He handed me a juice and then gave Yui a juice as well. I took it and thanked him. "You have classes with Subaru."

"What!" The white haired one shouted. Reiji glared at him and it worked to silent him. (Oh, so that one is called Subaru.)

"Here is your schedule." He said handing me it. I thanked him and looked down only to frown. (Wait, what is this? What are all of these weird symbols?)

"Is something the matter?" Reiji asked and I forced another smile. "No, nothing at all." I looked down at the weird symbols and sighed within. I couldn't ask Reiji what it was; I didn't want to get on his bad side.

Suddenly the limo stopped and then I realized that we were at the school. I gulped loudly and everyone got out the limo, me being the last one to get out. Many girls flocked around Laito; Ayato disappeared along with Yui, the boy with the teddy and Shu.

"Midori-san." Reiji said directing my attention back to him. Subaru stood there looking really pissed off.

"Subaru, keep an eye on her."

"Tch." Was Subaru's reply. Reiji gave him a hard look before heading off.

Subaru glared over at me, then turned and stormed off.

I ran after him. "W-wait Subaru-kyun." I begged and sure enough he stopped in his tracks and scowled at me. "What did you just call me?"

I smiled weakly. "Subaru-kyun."

Next thing I knew his hand was in the nearest wall and he looked at me like he could kill me right there.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" He threatened.

I stared at him with a blank look. "Why? What will you do? Kill me. Go ahead, I don't care." I shrugged.

He froze and stared at me, then shook his head and turned around. I stood beside him, glanced up at him and smiled. He looked over at me. "I'm Midori, but you can call me Mi-chan if you want."

"Like hell I will!" He snapped back.

"Okay..." I glanced around. "So...when will our class begin?"

"Tch." Was his reply. I smirked. (He doesn't seem _**so**_ bad.)

He started walking again, taking long strides. I had to power walk after him to keep up.

Then he stopped and pointed to the door that was open and students were going into. "That's our class."

I took in a deep breath and forced a smile, my hand gripping the pendant. "This is my new start." And I took my first step forward.

 **I don't know if anyone is wondering but there will be romance in this story. I don't have a pairing in mind, that's why I haven't put any down, but I do intend to explore the possibilities with each Sakamaki and maybe even the Mukami, who knows :-)**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and would like to read your reviews about it...Bye bye for now...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M BACK!**

 **I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. I've been so busy lately and** _ **so**_ **very tired, I go to bed tired and wake up tired.**

 **I'm so tired of being tired... :P**

 **Okay, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy and constructive criticism is welcomed along with reviews :-)**

 **Also, I don't own any characters from Diabolik Lovers, but I do have my OC and will be adding more of my own characters not much, just three...**

 **Hope you enjoy...**

 **Chapter 6**

I stuck close to Subaru as we neared the classroom but stopped when we reached the door. However Subaru didn't. He didn't even seem to notice; instead he went to a desk and sat down, resetting his head on his hand, and seemed to look at nothing in particular with a bit of a scowl still lingering on his lips.

I frowned at the disinterest that he showed. It was almost like he didn't care about anything, but that can't be, everyone has something that they care about, right? Okay, maybe not me exactly, but wouldn't he or more importantly, wouldn't vampires have one thing that they care about? Like blood?

(Wait! What am I thinking about?) I shook my head at the weird thoughts, why would I care if he cared about anything or not? (Ah...) I sighed. (I think I'm starting to lose my mind.)

"Excuse me." A feminine voice said behind me startling me from my thoughts. I jumped to the side and into the wall whacking my right arm in the process, although I didn't feel the pain, for some odd reason I still rubbed my arm, it was almost like an instinct. Maybe I knew that when I didn't respond to things people would, people would suspect and make me an outcast.

A memory of when Rose found out I didn't feel pain flashed through my head. She thought I was a monster taking on the appearance of a little human girl. Maybe that's why she did all those things; she was already crazy and now found a reason to put her thoughts into action.

"Are you alright?"

I shook my head from my thoughts once again and looked at the student. She was a few inches shorter than me - which was saying a lot, since I was smaller than that creepy boy with the teddy bear. She had short shoulder length hair with bangs and thick framed glasses with brown eyes staring at me in concern. The way she was looking at me made me realize what she had asked.

"Ah...I'm okay. You just startled me, that's all." I laughed nervously still rubbing my arm for a bit too long.

The girl frowned at me as if she was thinking and then I saw a light flicker in her eyes as if she realized something. "Are you new?!" She asked.

I nodded and smiled weakly, the nervous still eating away at my stomach. "Yeah..."My voice cracked. "I'm Midori Green. Pleased to meet you." I bowed slightly.

"I'm Aoi Nakamura. Pleased to meet you too." She bowed back and then stood back up with a kind smile on her face.

I pushed my lips together tightly feeling uncomfortable, my hand gripped the pendant for support. "Um..."

A light flashed in her eyes and she nodded. "You should wait for the teacher to introduce you, so you should wait here." She pointed to where I was standing

"Introduce me?" I raised my left eyebrow in confusion. (Introductions, do I really need to introduce myself?) I really didn't want to, to stand in front of all those students. Hopefully, I didn't need to say much, just my name, right? The nervous got worse.

"Yeah...She should be here soon, until then just wait outside the classroom." She smiled sweetly at me which made me feel a bit better. "So...See you in there." She said sending me a wave before heading into the room with a skip in her step.

I stood to the side letting all the students in, all of them glancing at me before entering. They all looked very fancy, rich and some seemed to be arrogant and each time one of them glanced at me, it made me all the more nervous and feel out-of-place

I gripped the pendant tightly, my knuckles turning white from how tight I was gripping it but also my hands were all sweaty and making it hard to hold onto it for much longer.

"Are you Midori Green?"

I snapped my head to the side to where I heard my name being said to see a woman around her mid to late twenties standing there. I nodded my head and pressed my lips together into a forced smile.

"I'm Kyoko Hiroshi." She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Hiroshi-san." I bowed, my heart almost jumping out of my chest. (It's time.)

"Alright, I will go inside and tell them that you are here and then you can introduce yourself, okay?"

I nodded and forced another smile.

She went into the class, closing the door behind her and leaving me outside in the quiet hallway. I looked around noticing how the fancy building almost seemed like a ghost town. A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips at that thought.

(A ghost town, huh? A place where ghosts live. Are ghost even alive in their ghost realm? I wonder what makes a ghost. Are they really created through horrendous deaths?) Occupied by my bizarre thoughts I didn't hear the teacher calling for me, only when the door was opened and her hard eyes looking at me did it register. I smiled sheepishly and entered, Hiroshi-san standing to the side to let me in.

My eyes found Subaru but he didn't look at me, instead still looking elsewhere like it held more interest than I did.

I gulped loudly as I stood in front and bowed, my hair falling forward and shielding me from everyone's eyes. (Come on Midori! You can do this!) "I'm Midori Green. Pleased to meet you all." I said loudly still bowing.

"Midori Green?" I heard one of the students saying. I tilted my head up to look up to see who it was, my hair falling out of my face. "Wait, Midori means green and your surname is also green." I heard whoever it was laughing and then a few more chuckles. "So, basically you're Green Green or Midori Midori." And then I could students were giggling or chuckling at me.

I felt my face heat up and I knew I was red as a tomato. I was being made fun of and it hadn't even been a minute. I grimaced at the mockery.

"Stop with all the laughing!" Hiroshi-san snapped and sure enough the students' giggles and chuckles started to die down. She then turned to me. "Green-san, please take a seat." She looked around and then pointed to the empty desk on the right of Subaru. "Next to Subaru Sakamaki-san."

I nodded and slowly walked to the desk and sat down, my feet hanging a few inches off the floor because of how high the chair was.

I glanced at Subaru from the corner of my eye; he didn't laugh at me. It was strange but familiar feeling awakened in my chest. I was...thankful... and then it turned bitter as I remembered when I felt that way for Karl Heinz.

I turned my gaze away from Subaru and looked forward to where Hiroshi-san started the lesson. She turned to the board and started to write something on it and when she stood back I was at lost for words.

It was the weird symbols that were on my schedule and then I grimaced again. It was probably going to be a lot harder than I thought getting socialized with people and life again.

...

As soon as the bell rang, students started to get up and leave. However, me, I stayed seated. Subaru didn't even send me a glance as he disappeared into the crowd.

Hiroshi-san came over to me and I smiled weakly at her. "Class is over Green-san." She said.

I nodded, gripped the pendant and breathed in deeply. "I don't understand those symbols." I announced fast breathing out as I did.

She looked at me in confusion. "Pardon?"

I pointed to the board. "Those symbols. I don't understand what they mean." I glanced at her waiting for her response.

The look of realizing what I was talking about flashed in her eyes. She looked down at me. "That's Kanji. You don't understand what it means."

I shook my head. "What's Kanji?"

Hiroshi-san's lips opened but she didn't say anything, she just stared at me in shock. "But you speak perfect Japanese!" She said.

I nodded. "Yeah..."

"But you were never taught how to read it?"

I nodded again. "Yeah..."

The look of shock didn't leave her face, instead it seemed to grow. "This is going to be a problem." She frowned and then went to the front of the class to her desk, where she sat down and rubbed her chin as she thought. "What am I going to do?" She mumbled to herself.

I stayed seated not knowing what to do; instead I looked down and fiddled with the edge of my skirt as I swung my legs back and forth.

"Ah! Bitch-chan~ Found you~"

I cringed inside at the sound of that voice. I dared a look up to see Laito standing there with that sly smile on his lips. "I can't believe Subaru left you _all_ alone~." He slowly walked into the room, each step making me cringe inside. (Ah...I don't have the energy to deal with him right now. Wait! He can't do anything is public, right?)

"Laito Sakamaki?" Hiroshi-san asked she looked at his in confusion and...something else.

Laito looked at her and smiled. "Ah~ Kyoko-chan, didn't see you there~."

(Kyoko-chan?)

"It's been too long~" He said striding towards her. I breathed out in relief. (He wouldn't try to something to a teacher, right?) I glanced at Hiroshi-san to see her staring at him with...this look in her eyes. What word could I use to describe it?...Lust?

"It has, Laito." She said back almost breathless.

I gulped loudly feeling like what I was seeing something I shouldn't. (Maybe I should leave?) I glanced at the door and wondered if I should go. I made a move to get up when Laito spoke.

"Nfu~ I'm sorry; I've come to show Midori-chan to her next class." He sent a glanced over his shoulder at me. I froze in my spot at his mischievous eyes. (Shit!)

"Midori-chan?" She asked and then looked at me. Suddenly she straightens herself as if she remembered where she was. "Yes..." She ran a hand through her auburn hair, frowning like she was thinking things through in her head and then a light flickered in her eyes. "Wait!" She snapped jumping up from her seat and startling me. "How do you know Green-san?"

Laito smirked. "She's currently staying with us."

"Staying with you..." She trailed staring at me. "Ah!"

I jumped again from her sudden outburst.

"Perfect!" She started to walk to me.

(Perfect?) I flinched when she reached me, her eyes sparkling. "I was wondering what I was going to do, but now that you said that...Reiji-san can teach you!"

(Reiji?!) I frowned.

"Reiji? Teach her what?" Laito looked between Hiroshi-san and me with a look of confusion that I felt growing inside.

"How to read Japanese." She smiled brightly. "He can teach you! It's perfect! I must go and talk to him at once." She turned to the door like a woman on a mission only to stop and glance back at Laito with that look back in her eyes. "Laito...Hope to see you again... _soon_." She said and then turned and walked out, disappearing around the corner.

I stayed where I stood. (Reiji is going to teach me...) I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Okay...it could be worse" I mumbled but a memory of him with that look on his face as he spoke about punishment flashed in my head and I shivered at how him and Rose had so much in common.

"Much worse~" Laito purred in my ear, making me jumped to the side and away from him. "Ah...Bitch-chan~ what happened to that person that I met that day?" He said striding towards me and me backing away from him at the same time.

I dodged desks trying to get away from him without taking my eyes off him. "What person?" I asked my back hitting the wall. (Ah-oh...) Panic starting to grow inside and making my heart speed up.

"That person that so freely licked me." He smirked as he placed his arm on the wall beside the right side of my head. "I've been thinking of what I can use that mouth of yours for~" He leaned forward, leaving only a small space, our faces inches apart. "I came up with some fun things to do~" His eyes flickered to my mouth then back to my eyes and smirked.

(WHAT SHOULD I DO?!) I screamed in my head.

I was suddenly back in the alley, where I was trapped by men and them saying that they will pay me as long as I did what they said. Back then, though, I had my trusty knife that I used to scare them off with, but now, now I left it at the mansion and I was corner by a perverted vampire that had God knows what going through his head.

But even if I did have my knife, I wonder if it could actually cause damage to vampires. Well, either way, I wasn't going to let him do whatever he wanted to me.

I wasn't going down without a fight.

I glared at him with determination in my eyes and my mouth turning into a small snarl. (Bring it on.)

"Green-chan, there you are!" A familiar voice called.

I turned but my sight was cut off by Laito's arm, so I reached out and oddly pushed his arm away quite easily, to see Aoi Nakamura standing by the doorway looking at us.

"Green-chan, hurry up. Our next class is going to start soon." She looked at me as if she was trying to send me a message, a message I received.

"Yes! Sorry." I pushed past Laito, daring a glance at him to see he had that sly smile on his face but his eyes held the look of irritation. I rushed to her, only to notice a girl standing behind her with pink hair in a side tail and bright purple eyes glaring daggers at Laito.

"Come on!" Aoi Nakamura grabbed my arm and pulled me along and down the hallway until we were far away from Laito and the classroom.

"Wow that was a close call." Aoi Nakamura breathed out and looked back at me with a smile. "This is my friend Fukumi Watanabe." She said pointing to the girl beside her.

Fukumi Watanabe bowed slightly. "Hi." She mumbled softly.

I bowed back with a small smile. "Nice to meet you, I'm Midori Green." I turned to Aoi Nakamura. "Thank you for helping me back there Nakamura-san."

She waved her hand at me. "It was no problem; we all had _some_ encounter with that pervert."

I blinked at her. "You too?"

She laughed scratching the back of her head. "Yeah..."

I grimaced and frowned. Though they only had to deal with him at school, I had to deal with him at school _and_ back at the mansion.

"You don't have to worry about all that." Aoi patted my shoulder hard well laughing nervously. "He won't try anything as long as people are around."

"Yeah...I don't think they care about that though. If they want, they'd kill all of us in a blink of an eye." Fukumi mumbled under her breath.

I looked at her, titling my head slightly to the side, pieces of my white hair falling over and into my face.

"Ah! Fu-kun, don't say that!" Aoi snapped back at her.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Fu-kun...isn't really...normal." Aoi smiled weakly well sending glances at Fukumi who rolled her eyes back and crossed her arms over her chest. "She believes in all the supernatural stuff."

"I don't believe!" Fukumi snapped back and then turned to filling face me. "I know! They aren't human!" She stopped, her purple eyes staring into mine intensely. "And neither are you..."

I flinched at her words, words that the vampires also said. "I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled looking at her in confusion.

"Fu-kun! Stop with all that nonsense." Aoi snapped at Fukumi. Fukumi shook her head at her but glanced back at me.

"Whatever." Fukumi grumbled. "I'm going to class." She then turned and stormed off down the hallway.

I wanted to go after her and ask her what she meant but was stopped by Aoi. "I'm really sorry about Fu-kun, but you see how she's not that normal." She apologized.

I shook my head and forced a weak smile. "It's okay. She seems fine to me." (Yeah...she seems to know more than meets the eye. Does she really know what the brothers are? And if she does, what does that mean about what she said about me?) I frowned deeply as I thought.

"Really?" Aoi looked at me in shock.

I nodded. "Yeah..." I mumbled still thinking about what Fukumi said.

"Oh!" Her face changed from shocked to happy. "That's great, she actually really cool when she's not talking about supernatural stuff."

I nodded again when I remembered something else. "Class!" I announced a bit loudly pulling out the schedule and grimaced at the symbols. "Um..." I looked up at Aoi. "Can you help me find my next class?"

"Sure." Aoi took the schedule from my hands and read it over. "Can you believe this?" She looked at me, her eyes sparking. "You're with me."

I smiled back. A part of me was glad about that. Aoi didn't seem to be a bad person but one thing I was learning is that you can't base people off their looks or how they act towards you, because that could all be a mask.

"Alright, let's go."

As Aoi and I walked towards our next class, her talking nonstop about stuff that I didn't hear, instead I was somewhere else. I was thinking about what happened with Laito and Fukumi.

I didn't think that he would do something like that so openly and then with the way Hiroshi-san was acting towards him. It was disturbing me, I don't know why though, it didn't have anything to do with me what a teacher and student did together.

And then there was Fukumi and what she said. I sighed within.

"Green-chan?" Aoi asked snapping out of my thoughts. "We're here."

I nodded and smiled weakly as we entered the room, thankfully the teacher wasn't here yet.

I noticed Subaru and how the desk next to him empty again. It was then that I realized that I haven't seen Subaru speaking to anyone since this morning.

I took the desk next to him.

"Tch." I heard him say, and I couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corners of my lips. I don't know why, but Subaru didn't seem as scaring as he tried to be.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye to see him looking at me, but as soon as he noticed me looking at him did he turn away.

"Subaru-kyun..." I mumbled softly knowing that he probably could hear me since we were seated next to each other.

"Shut it." He snapped back just as softly as me.

I smiled. (He's kind of cute like that.) "Subaru-kyun, do we have all our classes together?" I asked still looking at the side of his face.

"Like hell I would know." He said slightly turning his body as if he didn't want me to see any part of him.

I turned to see the teacher walking in, this time it was an old man hunched over and carrying books.

I pushed my lips together as I thought of what I was going to do. I didn't know how to read, and I had to spend the whole day doing this.

I glanced around to see where Aoi was, she had her books ready and a pen in hand.

I felt out, like I didn't belong. (Will I ever feel like I have a place that I belong?) I looked down at the desk and closed my eyes. This was where I was and I was going to try to make the best out of it, even if I didn't fit in. I was going to make things fit for me then.

I looked up and listened to what the teacher was saying. That was all I could do at the moment and that was what I would do. Make the best out of a bad situation.

 **I hope you liked the chapter, sorry about not updating for so long, but I will try to update as much as I can.**

 **I just hope my life calms down a bit so I can have time to write...**

 **Bye bye for now...**


End file.
